


the Wages of Sin

by spock



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Extra Treat, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexually-Transmitted Monsterism, Succubi & Incubi, ToT: Chocolate Box, ToT: Monster Mash, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/pseuds/spock
Summary: Nate isn't especially worried about catching whatever it is that Jay's got. Either he'll get it or he won't; he reasons that he's followed his brother down nearly every avenue Jay's taken in life, so why should this be any different?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissontheneck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissontheneck/gifts).



Nate has always possessed an unlimited number of second chances as far as Jay’s concerned. He's already forgiven anything and everything, and he is well aware that he won't be stopping anytime soon. There’s not a single person on earth better at finding new ways to test the limits of Nate’s sanity than Jay. 

When he walks into his bedroom and finds Jay jerking it in Nate's bed, unabashedly naked, it isn't remotely close to being the first time it's happened, and Nate is already halfway to forgiveness, to turning around and blocking the whole thing from his memory, when he notices that Jay's skin is a deep red from the tips of his toes all the way up past his hairline. "The fuck did you _do_?" 

Jay's eyes pop open, irises a pale yellow. He has one hand wrapped around his cock, wrist in constant motion with frantic, short little tugs. The other is wrapped type around the base, his long fingers shielding his balls from Nate's eyes as Jay works them over too. "It's not my fault," he says. 

Nate doesn't believe that for a second. 

Jay crawls to the edge of Nate's bed and grabs his wrist, pulling. Nate does his best to resist but Jay's always been stronger than him. He seems even stronger now, one tug enough to yank Nate bodily onto the bed beside him.

"I hooked up with this Japanese chick, right? Not even hooked up! She just blew me," Jay amends as he settles himself in Nate's lap, using both his hands to grab the sides of Nate's face, leaving Nate with no other choice than to look at him, the angular shape of his face turned strange by his new coloring. "I come home, pass out, and then I wake up like this?! Nate, I am so fucking horny. Like, I've stuffed my fingers up my ass three times today already because I can't come anymore from my hand horny."

Nate ignores the way that Jay's alternating between thrusting his dick up against the fabric of Nate's hoodie and grinding back down into Nate’s lap and tries to figure out just what the fuck they're gonna do. He’s the problem-solver of the family, the fixer, and he’s going to have to pull something out of his ass to get Jay out of this, he can already tell. 

The red skin is the main issue, and Nate figures that it can be passed off as a full-bodied tattoo until it goes away. If it goes away. Jay's got enough of a reputation for being an impulsive idiot that people will believe he actually went through with it without asking many questions of their own. When or if it finally fades, Jay can say it was the tattoo thing was a prank he got tired of maintaining. Even Alvie will believe that. 

"You gotta help me out here man." Jay whines. "I need that dick."

"Fuck you," Nate answers instantly, readying himself to flip his brother onto the floor. 

" _Yes_." He says it again, three times, wraps his arms tightly around Nate's shoulders like the goddamn octopus he is. "Yes, god, please, fuck me Nate. Please, god I've come so much and it won't _stop_."

Nate hesitates. He awkwardly brings his hands up and places one against his brother's hip, the other he settles against Jay's flank, patting his back. He remembers, suddenly, back to when he’d been in the dead heat of puberty, so turned on that he’d felt practically out of his mind with it. Jay had wrapped himself around Nate one time too many and he’d popped a boner right there on the couch after school. Jay hadn’t even teased him for it, had casually pulled a blanket off the back of the couch down across their laps and jerked Nate off quick and perfunctory. The never talked about it again. 

As if he’s reading Nate’s mind, Jay's eyes blink down into slits, a shark scenting blood in the water, a look he's donned each and every time he realises that he's wearing down Nate's resolve, though with his red skin and yellow irises it looks about twenty times more threatening than the usual, which is saying a lot. 

Even though he knows damn well that Jay's playing him, Nate still can't bring himself to refuse. 

Jay dips his head and starts biting tentative little kisses across the slope of Nate's jaw, a wide-eyed look of distress pasted on his face. "You're the only one who won't take advantage of me right now, bro.” He nuzzles Nate's neck, sucks kisses just underneath his ear. "Besides, when's the last time you even hooked up with a dude? Help me out here, Nate. It's basically win/win."

Nate swallows. After a few more kisses and a dragged-out look shot down at him from between Jay's lashes, Nate’s resolve breaks. "Alright, fine," he says. "Fuck. Just hold the fuck on. Let me find a fuckin’ condom."


End file.
